PM-32
The Plasma Model 32,"Prop Culture Ep 1 Pt 2 - Bryan Rodgers Sons Of Anarchy American Horror Story and The Orville". The Manstalgia Podcast. Oct. 21, 2017. or PM-32, is a small, single-handed plasma weapon primarily used by Planetary Union personnel in the late 24th century. Though rendered obsolete in the military by later models such as the PM-44, the gun is still in use in the early 25th century by Union civilians and colonists. Description Union officers initially used the PM-32 as a standard-issue weapon, but the gun was replaced on Union starships by the next generation of plasma weapons, especially the PM-44, which has more precise power level settings and an optional shotgun-attachment."Prop Culture Ep 1 Pt 2 - Bryan Rodgers Sons Of Anarchy American Horror Story and The Orville". The Manstalgia Podcast. Oct. 21, 2017. The PM-32 continues to be used on Union colony planets and outposts for defensive purposes and small skirmishes.Episode 1: Old Wounds Schematics The PM-32 contains a plasma bolt cartridge power pack in the grip of the gun, supplying energy to the weapon for its plasma bolt.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 62. Power levels are manually determined by a slide found on the bottom-side of the thermal barrel.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 63. The barrel itself has two parts. The outer layer is the thermal barrel, built to contain the immense heat of the plasma. The inner layer is the plasma emitter barrel which contains the plasma and ejects it. The majority of the energy is dissipated not through the thermal barrel, but through its heat sink located at the mouth of the gun. History points a PM-32 menacingly at fellow lab workers in an attempt to steal the quantum accelerator.]] In September 2419, Derek Ashton, a lab technician and undercover Krill spy at the Epsilon Science Station on Epsilon 2, holds Doctor Claire Finn hostage with a PM-32 as he unsuccessfully attempts to capture the quantum accelerator.Episode 1: Old Wounds A year later, PM-32s are used by Cambis and Floratta Borrin to threaten the Kitan family on Xelaya. When Ed Mercer arrives at the Kitans' beach house, a blast from Cambis' gun overloads the gravity suit he wears to protect himself from Xelaya's gravity, reducing its time limit from an hour to three minutes. Fortunately, Alara Kitan uses the distraction to wrestle Floratta's gun from her before shooting her dead, the sound of which stops Cambis from finishing Mercer off as he returns to the house. Alara successfully eludes Cambis before catching him off-guard and shooting him as well.Episode 2x03: Home Production Property master Bryan Rodgers designed and built the PM-32. The model does not boast the curves and "fluidity" of later Union guns like the PM-44. Creator Seth MacFarlane loved Rodgers's early designs of the PM-32 because it felt antiquated next to the PM-44. Rodgers explains: In my initial pitch, Seth had picked PM-44, which is a beautifully designed silver and gray plasma pistol, but I had also designed a more traditional pistol-looking weapon, PM-32, which I pitched as an outpost weapon. He loved that idea, because our guys would carry the state-of-the-art weapon, but the PM-32 was the kind of weapon they'd put on an outpost for internal skirmishes or just to have some kind of defensive weapon. Appearances * ''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' * ''Episode 2x03: Home'' See also * Plasma weapons * PM-44 * ''The World of the Orville'', pages 62-63 References Category:Technology Category:Planetary Union Category:Weapons Category:Plasma weapons